


Out of frame

by TerresDeBrume



Series: In which Asgard and Jotunheim are at (relative) peace [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, Jotun!Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and his cameras are evil. Just ask Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of frame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeronoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeronoa/gifts).



“You’re being ridiculous.”

“I don’t care.”

 

The click of a glass knife slicing through raw fish is the only sound providing rhythm to the silence that follows.

 

“Look, I’m sorry I accidentally insulted your traditional dishes but this is pushing it.”

“Man of Iron, I recommend trying an other approach if you are indeed aiming for forgiveness.”

 

It is clear, going by Thor’s voice, that he is having trouble trying not to laugh.

 

“Oh come on, I’m metaphorically groveling right now, what more do you want me to do?” Tony asks, because apparently he has no notion of self-preservation.

“I want you to go away,” Loki sighs, not quite as annoyed as he was five minutes ago, “and leave me in peace.”

“Perhaps an embrace would help,” Thor says from the kitchen table -unlike a certain  _someone_ , he had the decency to try and eat some of Loki’s cooking before he called it ‘atomic waste’.

 

There is a pregnant pause during which Loki hears Steve cough in a rather suspicious way, and he has to bite his lips not to smirk when the image of a pouting, vexed Tony presents itself to his mind. After a while though, Tony mutters through gritted teeth:

 

“It doesn’t work if he’s not facing me.”

 

Once again, Loki bites the inside of his cheek, while Steve abandons all pretense of seriousness… as for Thor, his grin rings ion his voice when he says:

 

“Well, use a box then.”

“I-wha-no!” Tony protests, “No, no way!”

“He’ll sulk all day if you don’t,” Natasha calls from the dining room, “might as well get it over with.”

“No!”

 

Loki has time to count to thirty before he hears the feet of a chair scrape against the tiled floor, a disgruntled humph accompanying the sound of whining wood… and then Tony’s stomach is pressing against Loki’s shoulders, his head bent to rest against Loki’s head, and his arms loose around Loki’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry I accidentally insulted your cooking. I promise I’ll at least try some next—BARTON GET THAT FUCKING CAMERA BACK OR SO  _HELP_  ME!”

 

Tony almost faceplant into the ground when he scrambles to get down from his chair, and Loki finally allows himself to join Steve in hysterical laughter while Thor calls out for Clint to make sure to share the picture with them all.

 

(Tony sulks every time he comes into Loki’s room and see it sitting on the windowsill.)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments and critiaues are greatly appreciated -yes even on short pieces :)
> 
> So, leave them here or ‹a href="http://terresdebrumestories.tumblr.com/ask"›on Tumblr‹/a› :)


End file.
